kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Part 11
Prerequisites = Be at least lv 25-34 (Beginner-Proud), have all magic commands Maxed and have at least 2 Curaga's and Magnega, if you don't equip Renewal Barrier this section WILL BE HARD. You have been warned.... A baron wasteland where the legendary Keyblade War happened.... Craters of destruction lay on this wasteland..... Now business time, by which I mean treasure. Go backwards to find a treasure chest, then head into the cul-de-sac to find another one. Go back to find another big treasure chest (Map) and Doubleflight up to get another sticker. Then, go to the next area, Twister Trench. Twister Trench is an area full of tornadoes. If you get sucked into their vortex, HUGE UNVERSED is what you face. Fight or flight Storms, just make sure you get the treasure chests on the edges of this area (proceed with caution). Go to the next area which has the FINAL Save point and a Moogle shop if you want to buy anything, but if you read what I wrote, you won't need to spend a dime. Now go to the final area in this section and watch, like, 3 cutscenes. We see Terra and Aqua shows up to have a little talk about Terra himself...and then Ventus shows up! Yah, the trio back together!! Then, Ventus says they should end him! WHAT!!!! Now, look who shows up, Vanitas and Master Xehanort. There's another cutscene with Aqua, Terra and Ventus fighting Vanitas and Xehanort. It's cool and epic, yet still serious. Now it's time for Aqua's cutscene, with Aqua holding the frozen Ventus and now a random guy shows up and says Terra will succumb to the darkness. Aqua disputes and says Terra will never succumb to the darkness, which equals FIGHT TIME!!!! Hehehehehe, Braig's defeated. Unfortunately, he flees and then..... Are we back in the Lanes Between? Wake up and Mickey shows up to check if Aqua is ok. Then we check Ventus... he's ok!!! Mickey sees something wrong- that's not Ven!!! Ventus-Vanitas now says something about the Keyblade war, Aqua says to shut up and give Ventus' heart back. Ohhh, that keyblade is big.... to damage Ventus/Vanitas and be invincible at the same time. When he goes into the middle of the arena attack him until he jumps, then plummets down causing a star shockwave. Use Mine Square and Mine Shield if you get the opportunity. Don't be arrogant and continuously attack him, use Curaga when your HP is low, ok? Rinse and Repeat}} Stormies, enjoy the final cutscenes of Aqua's section, 'cause I'm not telling you anything 'cause you just beat Aqua's section! You get Xehanort's Report 7 for killing the final boss in Aqua's Story. You also get a battle report and the THE END picture. You'll find yourself back at the Main Menu, where you can choose another character. We're going for Ventus next Stormies. Onto the next character, Stormies!!!! Land of Departure | <- Previous Page | Ventus' Story -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough